


Even if only secretly, even if only for an hour

by Kings_of_Gotham



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kings_of_Gotham/pseuds/Kings_of_Gotham
Summary: "I wouldn't be able to stay away from you even if it was an order, my dear Thomas." The Lieutenant laughed and took the other by the wrists, dragging him slowly to his bunk, lost in his green eyes and his shy and clumsy smile.





	Even if only secretly, even if only for an hour

**Author's Note:**

> Who am I to say no to this beautiful couple?  
> Enjoy!

Jopson stepped out of Captain Crozier's cabin door and, feeling a presence behind him, turned hurriedly as he closed it.

"Thomas... finally." Lieutenant Little's voice made him immediately relax. "Forgive me, Edward, he went to sleep just now."  
Little looked around and, without thinking twice, shortened the distance between him and Jopson, kissing him with necessity.

"Are you crazy? The door is still op--" tried to object the young Steward of the Terror but he was overwhelmed by that impetus and that passion and found himself closed between the wood of the door and the body of the Lieutenant.

Days had passed since their last meeting and Jopson, with that kiss, understood immediately how much he had missed the other. "Do you think you can come to my cabin tonight? Just for an hour." Little whispered on his lips.  
"What if the Captain needs me?" "I need you too, Thomas..."

Jopson slightly blushed and pushed his hair behind his ear, while with his other hand tried to separate himself from his superior.

"I can't get away from Captain Crozier's cabin... but you can come to mine." he said pointing to the small room right next to the door where they were.

Edward smiled and, grasping his face in his hands, kissed him again.

"I wouldn't be able to stay away from you even if it was an order, my dear Thomas." The Lieutenant laughed and took the other by the wrists, dragging him slowly to his bunk, lost in his green eyes and his shy and clumsy smile.

"Edward?" Crozier's voice froze them on the spot. Jopson jerked his hands away but he didn't have the courage to turn around and face the Captain. For how long was he there?  
Did he hear them? Or, even worse, saw them?

"Captain..." Little's voice was lower than usual. "...under his command."

He bent his head and tried not to shake.

"Close this damn door!" Francis muttered, looking at the two with a stern look and closing the door himself.

Jopson and Little looked at each other, incredulous and lost.

"In an hour I'll need something to sleep, Jopson!" The Captain added from behind the door and then silenced definitively, a clear sign of his return to bed.

Edward gasped several times in search of the most suitable words but Thomas took him by force and dragged him into his room, closing the curtain and slamming him against the wall.

"Are you crazy?"  
"I... what th--?!? The Captain ..." Little mumbled, unable to formulate a coherent thought and phrase.

Thomas, grabbing the collar of Little's uniform, pulled the other toward him and kissed him.

"He knows."  
"WHAT?!?"  
"What do you think?"  
"About us? But... he let us go!"  
"We only have an hour, Edward."  
"As- wait, wait, what does this mean? The Captain knows and doesn't intend to punish us?"  
Jopson smiled.

"Even the Captain knows what it means."

Little looked at him questioningly as the Stewart began to undress him, carefully opening the uniform's buttons.

"What? What is that the Captain knows?  
I don't follow you, Thomas!"

"What it means to be in love with a man."

"...a... man?"

That was the last sentence and the last coherent thought that Lieutenant Little managed to express about the incident for that evening.

His mind was immediately clouded by the pleasure of Jopson's mouth on his belly and then on his member.

He was forced to support himself at a certain point, to prevent his legs from collapsing and making him fall to the ground.  
He no longer felt the cold, the wind, the steps and the whispers of the crew; no thought, no worries, no fear.

In that tiny cabin there were only Edward Little and Thomas Jopson and their passionate love.  
Even if only secretly, even if only for an hour.


End file.
